High School Frontier
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto become best friends in 2nd Grade. Takuya has a crush on her, but doesn't mention it to Zoe. He moves after elementary and Zoe actually forgets about him in middle school. Now, in high school, Takuya has returned, and now Zoe
1. You're My Best Friend

A/n: Hey everyone. This is my second Digimon fic, but my first one, Digidestined Reunion, got deleted. But hopefully, this story will be just as good!

Summary: Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto become best friends in 2nd Grade. Takuya has a crush on her, but doesn't mention it to Zoe. He moves after elementary and Zoe actually forgets about him in middle school. Now, in high school, Takuya has returned, and now Zoe has a crush on him! Will Takuya continue to have the same feelings he had in elementary? Takumi with hints of Takari, Ryuki, Taiora, KojixOC, KoichixOC, TommyxOC, and JPxOC.

Yep, this is that story I've been talking about in the chapters from Digidestined Reunion! Originally, I planned the story to start in kindergarten, but, it was kind of hard, so I figured 2nd grade was better :)

Hopefully, readers from Digidestined Reunion will like High School Frontier as much as Digidestined Reunion!

Anyways, here's the story!

Story: High School Frontier

Chapter 1: You're My Best Friend

School: Elementary - 2nd Grade

Zoe Orimoto sat in her seat in the classroom alone. She was short, not popular, had blonde hair, skinny, Italian, and smart. A boy who had to sit next to her, always asked for help on the answers for some of the homework or tests. He talked to her most of the time they sat together, and he seemed to be the only guy friend she had. His friends, TK and Ryo, would always say hi to Zoe, but there was nothing much to talk about with them. Zoe's best friends, Kari and Rika, were both absent, and she stayed silent the whole time.

The boy who sat next to Zoe was with TK and Ryo, when the teacher told everyone to sit in their seats. The boy walked to his seat and sat down. He was skinny and short, but he was one of the most athletic boys in the class. Some of the girls in the class had a crush on him, mostly because of his brown hair, and made his face look cute. They were always jealous of Zoe, who was one of the girls he called as his friends. The boy's name was Takuya Kanbara and his name could be heard around the classroom. Unlike Zoe, Takuya was one of the most popular boys in the 2nd Grade. He knew everyone, and knew some of the upper grade students as well.

"Hey Zoe." Takuya greeted.

"Hey Takuya." Zoe greeted as well.

Takuya looked around the classroom but couldn't find what or who he was looking for. "Where are Kari and Rika? No wonder you sat here alone. Did they go to the bathroom for a long time or something?"

Zoe frowned and shook her head. "No. Rika's coming to school after her doctor's appointment and Kari's sick 'cause she got a fever."

"That sucks." Takuya replied. He looked around at TK and Ryo, who were across the room from them. "You wanna hang out with me, TK and Ryo? I mean, they won't mind."

She smiled. For sure, Zoe knew that Takuya was really her friend. "Wow, thanks Takuya! Besides, I need to ask them a few things about Kari and Rika."

Takuya raised his eyebrows. "Really? Like what?"

Zoe giggled. "I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until TK and Ryo are with us."

The teacher looked up at the class. "We will learn how to multiply numbers in a few days. Only a few will be in the big test coming up, but they won't be hard. For now, we will continue learning how to add three digit numbers." He turned off the light, pulled down the screen in front of the white board and turned on the projector. A sheet that had a few addition problems on it were shown on the screen. Some of the problems were 453 + 123 and 926 + 108.

Takuya looked down at his empty paper. His head started to shake slightly as he struggled to think of how to add some of the numbers. Zoe was the only one who noticed this and looked at his paper.

"You need help?" Zoe asked and Takuya looked up at her and fiercely nodded in approval. "Well, what's 3 + 3?"

Takuya looked at his fingers. "Uh...6?"

Zoe nodded. "Okay. What 5 + 2?" Takuya looked at his fingers again and replied with the number 7. "Yeah! And what is 4 + 1?"

Takuya did the same thing and replied, "5! Wow! It's 576! Hey! I can count three digit numbers!"

Zoe smiled and the two laughed. "I can do the rest now thanks to you Zoe." Takuya replied. She smiled and continued her work as well.

The teacher then went up to the front of the class and next to the projector. "Okay who will answer the first problem?" A hand shot up into the air and the teacher smiled. "Okay! Thank you for volunteering Takuya! What is the answer to 453 + 123?"

Takuya beamed his smile that made some of the girls sigh. "It's 576!"

"Well done!" The teacher smiled. "Go get a candy from the volunteer jar in the cabinet."

Takuya got up and went to get candy. The teacher got back to getting more volunteers to answer some problems as Takuya walked back to his seat. He smiled at Zoe and offered her his candy.

"Here you go Zoe." Takuya said. "I took two instead of one. One for you and me."

Zoe smiled and took a candy from Takuya. They did a secret handshake and put their candy in their backpacks. From across the room, TK and Ryo watched what had happened.

"Did Takuya just do what I think he did?" Ryo asked TK. TK nodded and smiled.

"What a liar. And he told us he didn't like anybody." TK replied. The two looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" TK asked Ryo.

"Oh yeah!" Ryo replied and the two did their secret handshake as well.

Three girls had also watched what Takuya had done. The leader, Kallie, looked at Zoe with anger. Her two best friends, Kay and Jillie, sat next to her. "Can you _believe_ that girl?" Kallie asked. "I can't believe Takuya actually talks to her!"

"He's just asking her for the answers." Kay replied. "I bet that's all she is to him."

"I bet she forced him to get that candy for her." Jillie replied.

Kallie smiled. "And those two friends of hers aren't here to back her up. Now's a good time to save our Takuya!"

"During recess!" Kay and Jillie exclaimed silently. The three of them smiled mischievously.

The bell rang and the teacher turned off the projector. "Class, you may all go to recess!"

The class cheered and ran out the door. Takuya looked at Zoe. "C'mon! Let's go with TK and Ryo!"

Zoe smiled and nodded and they both caught up with them. TK and Ryo smiled and them. "Hey Takuya, hey Zoe." They both said.

She smiled and remembered what she was going to ask them. "Hey...I need to ask you two something."

They looked up at her. "Really what is it?" TK asked.

"Well, since Kari and Rika are my best friends..." Zoe started. "Do you two like them?"

TK and Ryo blushed. "M-m-me? Please...why would I like Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Y-y-yeah! Why would I like Kari?" TK asked.

Takuya began to laugh. "Wow! That's one of the only times I've seen you guys crack!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Shut up!" TK and Ryo exclaimed. Ryo turned to Zoe. "Just don't tell them okay?" Zoe nodded. "Anyways, why did you ask us that? Did they ask you to ask us?"

Zoe shook her head. "Nope. I just noticed that you two keep on looking at them. You two don't even talk to them! If you like them, you should try and be their friend. Maybe they'll like you too."

TK smiled. "Thanks Zoe. Just help us though, since we might freak them out."

She nodded. The four of them began to talk about random things about how to talk to Rika and Kari. They laughed several times, and this made Zoe happy to know that TK and Ryo were now her friends too. They continued to talk until a high voice called out to Takuya.

"Takuya!" A girl exclaimed, making Takuya squirm. He turned around to see Kallie, Kay and Jillie walk over to them. Kallie smiled but glared at Zoe. "Zoe...what are you doing here?"

"W-w-what?" Zoe stuttered.

"Shoo shoo. Go away. No losers allowed." Kallie replied. "Go with your other loser friends, what were their names...Riko and Kaeri?"

"That's messed up." Ryo said to Kallie. "Rika, Kari and Zoe aren't losers."

"You're the ones who are losers." TK said. "So go away."

Kallie, Kay and Jillie glared at them but Kallie continue to smile at Takuya, who was angry. "Why are you hanging out with..._Zoe_?"

Takuya glared at Kallie. "'Cause she's my _best _friend."

Zoe widened her eyes at Takuya. "R-r-really?"

He looked at her. "Well...if you want to be."

She smiled as Kallie, Kay and Jillie gasped. They "hmphed" and walked away. "Thank you Takuya for everything." Zoe said. TK and Ryo smiled and did their secret handshake.

Takuya smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I mean, you're my best friend after all."

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/n: Well there you have it! The first chapter and Takuya and Zoe are best friends! The next chapter will be when they're in 4th Grade, and it will say everything that has happened since they became best friends. Read and review please!


	2. Don't Like Him

A/n: Sigh, yeah. I know! I should've updated sooner. I feel so lazy right now. I didn't really want to start writing again, but I need the spirit back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it! Thanks to: Takumi4ever, Bloo.Chocolate, Megan, lil'grass-stain07, dbzgtfan2004, kttamergirl, cutiewootie12step, Kayhera, lexy499 and amylovestakuya. Your reviews made me happy and gave me a little of that writing spirit back :)

Anyways, last time on High School Frontier, we meet Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto, two second graders in elementary who are classmates. Takuya tells Kallie that Zoe is his best friend, which sends Kallie and her group away from them. TK and Ryo seem very happy at this, and Takuya seems to like it too.

Now, fast forward two years. Takuya, Zoe and the others are now in the fourth grade. And here's the chapter! This is Part 1 of the fourth grade chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except the plot.

Chapter 2: Don't Like Him

A lot has happened since Takuya and the others left the second grade. Takuya began going to Zoe's house a lot, TK began trying to be best friends with Kari, and for some reason, Rika and Ryo began arguing more than usual. Most of the time, their arguments were about nothing important. But Ryo still liked Rika, deep inside him.

Everyone was in the same class. Zoe sat with Rika and Kari, and Takuya sat with Ryo and TK, and they sat across from the girls. Kallie, Kay and Jillie tried sitting near Takuya, but failed by having to sit at the back of the class. During class, Zoe would always talk with Kari and Rika.

"I can't _stand_ Ryo!" Rika mumbled. "He's such an idiot!"

"Okay, what did you two fight over this time?" Kari asked.

"I know he took my pencil while I wasn't looking!" Rika replied. "I remembered 'cause while we were arguing I had my back towards him! And he could've stolen it!"

Zoe sighed. "Rika, maybe you just lost it somewhere. We all know that Ryo's not like that. Just try and remember where you put it okay?"

Rika nodded and looked in Ryo's direction and began glaring at him. Ryo looked in her direction and simply smiled at her, ignoring the fact that she was glaring at him. TK waved while the teacher turned away, and Kari waved back. Takuya then smiled, and Zoe smiled back. Kallie, Kay and Jillie simply smirked at what they were seeing.

The phone then began to ring, making some of the class startled. The teacher got up and began walking towards the phone. "You may talk silently while I take this call, class." She said and picked up the phone. The class began talking and some even got out of their seats and walked to their friends' seats.

Zoe looked around the class and looked at the new kid. He was wearing all blue, and wore a bandana on his head. He had long hair, but was tied in the back as a short ponytail. He sat in the back, and he was still shy to talk to anyone around him. His name was Koji Minamoto, and became a new student at their school since the previous week. Sure, Zoe said, "Hi" to him when she passed by him, but nothing much came out of his mouth.

"Aww...looking at Koji again huh?" Kari said, making Zoe blush. Zoe shook her head, blushing.

"N-no I don't!" Zoe stuttered, making Rika and Kari giggle. "Besides, I don't really know him yet. Takuya suggested that I should just wait until the time comes when he starts to talk with everyone, but Takuya said that that wouldn't happen in years."

Rika shrugged. "Takuya shouldn't have any say in who you like. He shouldn't change your mind, since you haven't really talked to him yet. Besides, Takuya's just your guy best friend. Guys don't know what girls think about guys."

"True...they don't get us..." Zoe replied, still staring at Koji, who just looked at his paper and began doodling.

A light bulb lit in Kari's head. "Or...maybe you should get Takuya and TK and Ryo to get to know Koji, and maybe we could get to know him too."

"That's a good idea!" Zoe exclaimed. "Then we'll get Takuya to tell us if he's really good or not!"

"Or maybe Koji's not the one for you." Rika sighed. "Takuya this, Takuya that. Don't you think that your true love is right there in front of you...well...across from you in this case?"

Zoe widened her eyes and looked at Takuya, who was talking to TK and Ryo. She just looked at Kari and Rika. "No way. He's my best friend. Nothing more than that."

"Rika has a point though! Look at all those movies, TV shows, books and video games, with the girl and boy best friends getting together at the end...or look better together," Kari replied. "Like...Lizzie McGuire, Kingdom Hearts, Sky High, Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, Harry Potter, Hannah Montana, some other shows and video games and movies..."

Rika nodded. "It's true, even if some of those shows just started! Even if there are other couples in those shows and stuff, they don't look that good as the best friend couple!"

"Sorry Zoe, but believe us. You don't realize the true love in front of you." Kari replied.

"Even though love is complicated. You shouldn't find it _now_. You will when we're in the sixth grade though." Rika said.

"Love is not complicated!" Kari said. "Tell me some reasons why you think that Rika!"

"Well..." Rika started. The two began talking about love and shows and anything that had to do with love. Zoe just stared at Koji for a while and looked at Takuya, who was still talking with Ryo and TK. Meanwhile, the boys were talking about something similar to what the girls were talking about.

"Dude, Zoe likes Koji." Takuya said sadly.

"Well then, get her to not like her." TK replied.

"Yeah. It's as simple as that Takuya." Ryo said.

"It's not. I even tried to stop her, but she's ignoring me. See look. She's staring at Koji again." Takuya said and the three looked at her, staring at Koji.

"Well then, I got a plan." Ryo replied and smiled.

"What's that?" Takuya and TK asked, curiously.

Ryo, Takuya and TK then made sure that no one would eavesdrop on them and whispered silently about his plan. Takuya smiled and the three did their secret handshake.

'Everything's gonna be fine.' Takuya thought to himself.

END CHAPTER 2

A/n: This is the shortest I've ever written :( I need to really get the whole writing spirit back, 'cause I feel like this isn't my best. I'll edit and revise stuff if you tell me in a review what you don't get. But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol, can you see that I copied and pasted this off from my SSX fic's Chapter 5 Author's Note too?

Oh yeah! You know, those shows, movies, book and video games that Kari mention in this chapter are just my opinions! You don't have to think so too, since it's just what I think, or what happened at the end.

**Lizzie McGuire**: In the movie, Lizzie and Gordo got together. I guess it's canon then huh?

**Kingdom Hearts**: OMG! I loooove Sora x Kairi! That's canon too! Not to mention Roxas x Namine, but they weren't best friends to begin with...

**Sky High**: Okay, best friend get together. Canon!

**Tales of Symphonia**: I think that Colette and Lloyd were cute, so I got her to be Lloyd's interest in the end :) Best friend couple!

**Pokemon**: Ash has...about 5 best friends...I don't really know. But Misty and Ash are the best couple! Best friend couple too!

**Harry Potter**: Yeah. Ron and Hermione. A best friend couple. I hate that one...since Harry and Hermione best friend couple is the best:)

**Hannah Montana**: When Rika states, "_even if some of those shows just started!"_ I was talking about this show. Hhahahahaha! That Oliver kid and Hannah are too cute :) They're best friends...I think. Well, they hang out a lot :)

Anyways, here's the next chapter: The Plan Goes Into Action

Read and Review please! I'll try and update soon :)


End file.
